Tennessee
by Electric Candlelight
Summary: Jackson decides to take Reiben horseback riding and teach him a small lesson along the way.


Author's Note: Another friendship fiction, this one for Reiben and Jackson. I always thought of Jackson as liking horses…The fact that the other friendship ficlet was about an animal as well is merely coincidence, I think. XD Anyways, I thought I'd put this up. Please remember to review! Thank you to my readers. :)

"This is Judas---you ridden before, Reiben?" Daniel Jackson looked over at Richard Reiben as he tacked up the stallion, fastening the girth strap a few inches behind his elbows. Judas, as he was called, snorted and smacked his tail against the side of his hip, tossing his head and raising his lip to cover his nostrils. Reiben knew better than to call that a smile.

He hadn't been thrilled at the idea of going out riding in Tennessee—but Jackson had in essence ambushed him. He hadn't mentioned this in his letter asking Reiben to come visit him, but he had about twenty minutes ago. He lifted a black brow from where it had been kneaded. "Does it_ look_ like I have, Jackson?"

"Nope. Not once in your life, city boy." Jackson patted Judas on the shoulder before moving the reins to one hand. His mare—Rebecca—waited patiently at the fence, watching the dark stallion with pricked up ears. "Kick him to go forward, whoa makes him stop most of the time, the reins are self explanatory. Don't they use horses in the big city at least? Cop work?"

"Yeah, they do---but I don't think seeing a horse and sitting on its back are the same, Jackson." Reiben huffed, leaning against the fence and folding his arms. Judas watched him and smacked his tail against his hip again, lowering his head to watch the stranger with a keen eye. Horses were stinky, unintelligent creatures and always meant flies. Reiben kept this thought in mind as he watched.

Jackson grinned. "They're not. Here, take the reins." Reiben approached, and the stiffness in his entire body was evident to the other enough to make him stifle a smile. Judas snorted, pinned his ears, and bit the arm of Reiben's jacket, stomping his hoof and moving his head to the side with the fabric still between his teeth.

Reiben slapped the tall black horse's shoulder and he let go, leaving Reiben fuming. "Stupid animal." he growled under his breath, putting one foot in the stirrup closest to him and hoisting himself onto the saddle. He took the reins in both hands and the horse shifted his weight to one side, as if intentionally trying to make him lose his balance.

"Problems?" With a nudge to Rebecca's flank Jackson easily brought the mare around towards the two, smiling slightly. He made a clicking sound and lightly tapped Judas' hip. "Judas, walk on."

And Judas did---for a very short time. As they approached the creek that ran through the property, the stallion broke into a fast trot, faster than Reiben would have liked. It was uncomfortable and the horse was consistently jolting him against the hard seat of the saddle, which wasn't helping his balance.

He jerked back on the reins and the horse snorted, pinning his ears again and throwing his head. He lashed his tail and turned to bite Reiben's hand, although he got it out of the way fast enough. Eventually, with another hard jerk of the reins, Reiben stopped him, swearing darkly under his breath.

Jackson slowed his own horse to flank Reiben. "Damn horse." He growled under his breath, "Never had these problems with a taxi." Jackson smiled, shrugging.

"It's enjoyable when you get used to it. This is your first time, and not a very good one, from what I'm seeing."

"No shit." It was then that Judas stopped in his tracks, bending his head down to graze. Reiben jerked at the reins but the horse, stronger than he, didn't so much as turn an ear in his direction, eating at the grasses at the base of an oak. He jerked the reins again and Judas snorted, stomping one hoof.

Jackson brought Rebecca to a halt, chuckling bemusedly. Reiben turned to him with a glare. "This horse is the most obstinate, arrogant, irritating creature I have ever had to deal with—" Jackson was laughing now, laughing at _him_.

"You really never have ridden horses before, have you, city boy?"

"Is this supposed to be one of those cereal-box message lessons Miller always preached, Jackson?" Reiben eyed him suspiciously.

Jackson smiled. "Maybe."

"I hate horses."


End file.
